Princess of the Orange Moon
by Koolkat1573
Summary: When Queen Serenity sends her daughter and court to be reborn, something happens, not only are they reborn but they are reborn with powers much like the ones they had in their first life and each with their own destiny to fulfil.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Reborn set up camp in a nearby to the Sawada house, he smirked as he turned on the listening devices he placed earlier and raised his binoculars.

"…. And that is how you do that problem understand?" a young brunette with brown eyes explained to the confused faces of the large group.

"Are you sure Keiko? That don't make sense." said the only boy of the group.

"Yes, Ranma. Keiko is correct." Another girl, but with short hair much like a boy spoke up.

"Thank you, Haruhi," Keiko spoke.

"I don't get it!" Three of them cried in unison. The ones who spoke were his target, Sawada Tsunami, another was a girl with orange hair and a rather large bust and the black haired girl.

"Nami, Ori, Gome, I don't even like maths and I got it." the curly haired blonde spoke up.

"Well, what do you expect? Nami is terrible at maths and Orihime and Kagome have been too busy with their own problems to study." A prim brunette spoke from where she was sitting at the table drinking tea.

The curly blonde looked at the clock…. "FUCK! IT'S GOTTEN LATE!"

The group jumped and looked at the clock before there was a rush.

"SORRY, GIRLS I HAVE TO GO BEFORE THE HOSTS TRY AND FIND ME!" Haruhi shouted before rushing out of the room.

"I've gotta get back before Inuyasha comes after me," Kagome spoke before leaving.

"I have to catch the train, Yuuri-Nissan is coming back tonight." the blonde rushed out.

"Oh my, I better get going before Kurosaki-Kun thinks I have been kidnapped again," Orihime spoke before walking out.

"Same, Mama always worries," Keiko said before giving Tsunami a hug. "Don't worry, you'll get it sooner or later."

Soon it was just Ranma, Tsunami and the brunette drinking tea.

"Rin are you leaving?" Tsunami asked.

"What do you think?" Rin replied.

"Oi! Are you and that Shirou guy fighting again?" Ranma asked.

*Crack*

Rin had gripped her teacup too hard and cracks were appearing in the porcelain cup.

"NO! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT!?" she raged.

"Nothing!" the other two yelped.

"Ranma?" Tsunami asked.

"Yea?" he asked.

"Ano... Are you staying?" Tsunami asked shyly.

"Yep, less chance of the uncute tomboy poisoning me tomorrow," he said before getting up and stretching before he left the room.

"Ano...Rin-san?" Tsunami questioned.

"Sorry Nami, did I scare you?" Rin said as she sets her teacup down.

"No, no no. It's ok." Tsunami reassured her.

"Regardless… I should not have yelled." Rin apologised.

"Do… Do you want to talk about it?" Tsunami asked timidly.

"No. I do not quite feel like talking."

"Oi...:" Ranma shouted peering back into the room.

"Mind if I shower and change?" he asked rather quietly.

"Not at all Ran. I'll grab some of the clothes you have here, what kind do you want?"

Ranma stayed silent for a moment before speaking softly and Reborn knew if he didn't have listening devices in the room he wouldn't have heard the teen.

"Can I get a dress?" Both Rin and Tsunami gave the other teen encouraging smiles knowing how hard it was for Ran to ask that, though Tsunami's was a lot brighter compared to Rin's small smile.

"Sure! I think I have one that will fit." Tsunami said getting up and walking out with Ranma following her slowly.

Reborn continued to watch Tsunami and Ranma ascend the stairs before something else caught his attention. Nana Sawada walked into the living room from the Kitchen.

"Oh? Rin-Chan! Are you staying?" the woman chirped.

"Yes, Mama…. Ranma and I will be staying tonight. If that is not too much trouble, that is?"

"Oh no! Your friends with my Tsu-Chan. You can always stay if you need to." Nana said happily.

Reborn returned his gaze to the second floor, Tsunami was searching through an overflowing closet but he realised on closer inspection that the majority of the clothes couldn't belong to Tsunami, further evidenced by her pulling out a gold Chinese dress with a gold dragon design, a high-quality nightgown, a pair of pyjamas with rabbits, a white singlet and two pairs of men's boxers.

Reborn frowned but assumed that the men's clothes were for Ranma though why Tsunami had some of his clothes in her closet, he did not know nor did he like it. Tsunami set the night clothes down on her bed and carried the gold dress and a pair of boxers to the bathroom.

"Ran, I got you a dress." Tsunami said knocking, knowing that if Ranma had changed his mind he would say so.

Whatever Ranma said, Reborn didn't hear mainly because even he wouldn't go as far to place listening devices in a bathroom, especially one that was usually used by females. But Tsunami heard and she opened the door and walked in.

Reborn frowned again when she didn't emerge immediately.

* * *

Nami turned her back as Ranma put on the boxers and went over to the mirror, opened it and grabbed a large roll of bandages.

Nami turned back around when she felt Ran tap her on the shoulder. Ranma had walked back down to the stool and sat down. Nami felt herself smile at the steps Ranma was taking, she kneeled down in front of the current female Ranma and started helping her bind her chest.

Nami had bound her own chest when it started growing until her mother had found out and got her a proper chest binder. But since she knew that even with Ranma choosing to wear a dress it will only be for a couple hours and that he wasn't ready for a proper binder or sports bra yet.

Nami checked often to ensure that the bandages weren't too tight and were loose, after a good five minutes she was done. Nami gave the current female a soft smile before she stood up and grabbed the dress she had put down. Nami slowly handed the dress over trying to figure out if Ranma was uncomfortable. She knew that Ranma was having enough troubles with the fact he felt more comfortable as a girl compared to being a boy and how he was raised.

Nami turned around mentally cursing Ranma's parents, the Tendos, the Chinese Amazons and pretty much all of Furinkan. This was not the first time she had cursed them and if she was honest with herself she hated them, Nami didn't hate a lot of people it simply was not in her nature. She didn't even hate the people who used to bully her before she became a Senshi and Ranma along with Orihime's help had taught them how to fight. She didn't even hate her absent father, she disliked him sure, especially since her friends had pointed out the obvious but she didn't hate him but these people.

Nami along with the other Senshi hated them for what they had done to their Ranma. From Genma with his damn sexism, old-fashioned ideas about women, his stupidity, selfishness and his ridiculous logic. To Nodoka and her screwed up ideas about what a man was and that idiotic seppuku contract. To Soun and his adamant ideas of Ranma marrying his daughter and his own daughters Akane who routinely abused Ranma and Nabiki's money grabbing ways. The only Tendo the Senshi even remotely liked was Kasumi and even then they disliked her for not stopping her sisters.

To Cologne and her great-granddaughter, Shampoo who just wanted Ramna for his genes and were even willing to use various mind control method to do so. To Ukyo, the brat who claimed to be Ranma friend but didn't notice how much it hurt him for her to pursue him like she did and how she was just as guilty as the rest of them. To Pantyhose Taro who callously called Ranma names that hurt him even if he didn't show it.

Last, of all Ryoga Hibiki was the most hated because they knew how much Ranma liked him even if he hadn't come out and told them. But the damn pig, insulted, accused and didn't listen to him at all. From Archer's reports that Rin had shared with Senshi sans Ranma, they knew all about how Ryoga claimed to hate Ranma and how he blamed Ranma for his misfortunes.

It was because of Archer that they knew exactly how Ranma was treated in Furinkan and they were getting Ranma out of there as much as they could and even trying to permanently. Nami paused her cursing which had slipped into a mix of Italian, French and Spanish that Rin and Victoria had taught them when she felt her shoulder being tapped.

Nami turned around and froze, before giving Ranma a large encouraging smile.

"You look good. Do you want me to do your hair?" Nami offered. Ranma fingered her red locks which she had yet to put back in her normal pigtail.

"Maybe…maybe next time," Ranma said timidly.

"Do you want me to brush it at least?" Nami suggested. Ranma paused thinking before giving a slow nod. Nami beamed at the nod and grabbed a green brush from under the sink and gestured for Ranma to sit back down, Ranma sat down and let Nami slowly brush her hair.

Nami finished and grabbed the wire that Ranma used and tied his hair back.

"Done."

Ranma stood followed by Nami and paused before walking over to the mirror that hung on the back of the door, The mirror that he had been not willing to look at. Ranma froze at the sight and it was all he could do not to scream, in what he didn't know. This was far from the first time he wore female clothes and would not be the last but something about this made him panic.

"Ran?" came a timid voice that broke him of his panic and grounded him. Nami…. His Nami, his lovely little sister. He had never had sisters before he met the Senshi, he met them even before he was cursed. He loved his sisters, Smart Keiko, Strong Kagome, Ditzy Orihime, Aloof Rin, Calm Haruhi, Cold Setsuna and Bouncy Victoria. He thought they would turn against them once he was cursed but they stood by him, Kagome even tried to break the curse but even the Shikon Miko was stumped by it.

They even let him do this. He even thought of his honorary niece Renata who knew the future but allowed him set his own pace.

"It's alright," Ranma said even though he was still panicking slightly. Nami gave him a piercing look but gave a nod in response. Ranma gathered his courage and flung open the door.

* * *

After a good twenty-five minutes passed before, the bathroom door was flung open during which Reborn had switched his focus back to the downstairs level and watched Rin work on her homework and Nana cook.

Reborn switched back to watching the upstairs when the door opened but what he saw baffled him. Standing in the doorway was no longer a black-haired man as he expected but a red-haired beauty dressed in the gold Chinese dress Tsunami gave her.

The two girls walked downstairs slowly.

Rin looked up from her homework when her friends entered the room. She gave them a small smile and looked Ranma over.

"You look good," she spoke. Ranma shyly picked at her nails.

"Tsu-Chan! Dinner's ready!" Nana called. The girls walked into the kitchen.

"Oh! Ranko, when did you get here?" she asked.

"Ranma decided to head home but his sister decided to stay the night," Rin said with a straight face, thankful for Nana's obliviousness.

Reborn frowned and tried to figure out what was going on.

After watching the group eat dinner and head to bed missing Ranma change back, Reborn slipped his flyer in the mailbox and fell asleep.

* * *

Reborn woke up early and watched the Sawada household and guests come alive. Nana cooked breakfast and the girls woke up, after breakfast, the three girls went their individual ways.

Ranma or was it Ranko? Left in the direction of the train station, refusing the ride that Rin offered. Rin was picked up in a black car by what he assumed to be her bodyguard and Tsunami, after bidding farewell to her friends headed towards school. Reborn smirked, Let the fun begin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

It's been a four months since Reborn had come to Namimori. Four months of fighting, chaos, guys fighting over her and much more. It hadn't taken Nami long to accept flames, especially since she already knew of magic but her she hadn't been able to see her best friends much since then.

Keiko was just attending school and last she heard Keiko was attending some kind of tournament, Kagome was still searching for Jewel shards, Ranma's life was still chaos and Orihime had told them hold Ichigo lost his powers and while he was depressed she didn't think that his depression was about just losing his powers, especially since she had seen a certain Sexta stalking him. Rin was in London with Archer, Haruhi had troubles with the hosts, not to mention that night she called panicked because she had feelings for both of the twins and lastly Victoria had the most normal life out of all of them and only had to worry about her next recital.

Nami started out the window while listening to the teacher speak until her watched buzzed. Nami jumped and looked down to see Youma alert, she paused and checked who was going to be their. The only lights that had lit up were the blue, green and purple one's meaning Mercury, Jupiter and Saturn. Nami bit her lip before chancing a look around and a peak at the time before she smiled. Nami raised her and waited for her teacher to notice her.

"Yes Miss Sawada?" he asked raising a eyebrow.

"Um… Can I get a bathroom pass please?" she asked. The teacher let out a scoff but handed her a pass as she left. Nami headed towards the bathroom and locked herself in a stall, she looked at her watch which despite it's design was more high-tech than it looked, the lights hadn't changed, she smirked and hit a button causing the white light to come alive.

" **Moon Crisis, Make Up!"** She shouted as light surrounded her. As the light died down standing in the place of Tsunami Sawada was the superhero Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon hit another button on her watch and was gone in a flash.

* * *

Sailor Saturn looked down at her watch as it buzzed while dodging a attack. She smiled seeing the white light glow quickly followed by the orange one.

" **Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"** Sailor Mercury sang as she played her harp.

" **Jupiter Double Axel!"** Sailor Jupiter cried as she landed a double axel kick to her Youma.

" **Silence Glaive Surprise!"** Sailor Saturn added as she attack hers.

"There's too many!" Mercury cried as she surrounded herself in a wall of ice. Jupiter panted she had been here the longest and taken out most of the army herself but still more came.

" **Venus Ten-Billion Volt Rockin' Rouge!"** was shouted followed by a large sonic attack, destroying many of the army.

" **Tidal Wave!"** the call was followed by " **Dragon Rise!"** A large dragon made of water arose and attacked the Youma.

" **Sky Moon Kick!"** Came from above and the Senshi watched as their leader fell from the sky and landed a flaming axe kick right into the face of the boss, purifying it. The Youma all fell apart.

"Wow Moon, where did ya learn that?" Jupiter asked. Nami looked down at the time function of her watch and yelped.

"No time. Call after dinner and explain." She shouted before she flashed away. The remaining Senshi exchanged looks but just chalked it up to the drama that was happening in her life.

"Bye!" "Later." "See ya," "Goodbye." "Adios." Within moments the park was deserted except the dust that were once Youma blowing in the wind.

* * *

Nami was thankful that she wasn't the only one who could purify Youma anymore. It took awhile but with Luna, Nami and Kagome working together the Senshi managed to learn to purify with all their attacks.

Nami quickly ran back to her classroom, managing to trip a couple times. She paused as she reached the classroom door and quickly straightened her clothes and hair out before walking in and walking to her desk, pausing to give her teacher the bathroom pass back.

* * *

Keiko Yukimura walked back to class with a smile on her lips. She loved being a Senshi, she really did. It was nice, not being the only one amongst her friends without powers was hard and even if she couldn't use her powers in front of them it didn't matter as she was no longer powerless.

Keiko walked back in to class and gave her best friends Natsuko Nishimura and Natsuki Sakamoto smiles.

* * *

Ranma Saotome watched as chaos surrounded him before Air Akane hit him. He signed as he landed in the shallow part of the river, the now female Ranma stood and wrung out her top.

She signed and lay back on the grass, thinking. At first she hated being a Senshi, even after she was cursed, though she understood why she had red-hair and blue eyes as a Senshi now. Before she could think about anything else there was a shout.

"RANMA SAOTOME! BECAUSE OF YOU I'VE SEEN HELL!" before she was attacked. She sighed and started dodging, not in the mood to fight,

* * *

Victoria Okukawa slipped back into the Ice Castle, watching Yuuri skate. She loved her brother, sure they weren't blood related but they were raised as siblings. Victoria's mother was Japanese but her father who she had never met was French, her name technically was Victorie but she much prefered Victoria.

She loved being a Senshi, she had always loved the idea of magic, it was one of the reasons her bookcase was filled to the brim with Fantasy books. Sure she was a bit jealous of her friends abilities, all she had were her Senshi abiles. She made a split-second decision and rushed to get her skates.

Moments later she was on the ice, she skated over to the side away from where Yuuri was skating and started practicing the katas Ranma had helped her learn. Martial Arts Figure Skating… while silly sounding she really was quite good at it.

* * *

Orihime Inoue made her way back to class, passing Ishida who was rushing past her. She paused, frowned but continued to class. Orihime quite liked being a Senshi, she hated fighting but against Youma she was able to fight. She loved her powers, but she disliked hurting people.

Orihime walked back into class and handed the bathroom pass back to Ochi-sensei. She walked over to her desk passing Kurosaki-kun who was staring out the window. She sat down and glanced out the window, catching a flash of white and blue. She sighed knowing who was there and wishing Kurosaki-kun could see him again.

* * *

Haruhi Fujioka slowly walked back to class, not feeling entirely well but knowing she needed to do this. She liked being a Senshi sure, but it was exhausting at times.

She paused at her classroom before her stomach lurched, she frowned before turning around and walking to the nurse's office.

Moments later she was laying down on one of the beds, with the nurse contacting her father because she had threw up, cursing her immune system.

* * *

 **After School**

Nami finished her homework while cursing Reborn… his methods while torturous were effective. She perked up as her phone rang and picked it up. "Hello?" she asked.

"Tsunami, darling!" Nami beamed.

"Victorie, sweetheart!" she replied, seconds later they both burst out laughing.

"Stop laughing you loons." Rin snapped. The girls kept laughing for a couple seconds before calming down. Nami heard Rin sigh, before she frowned hearing retching and groaning.

"Haruhi? What's wrong?" Ranma demanded,

"Are you alright?" Keiko asked.

"Do you need us to come over?" Orihime questioned.

"No…." Haruhi managed to say before retching again.

"HARUHI! Tell us what wrong!" Rin demanded.

"Don't shout Rin." they heard Archer say,

"Fine… Sick." Haruhi managed to say,

"Do you need help?" Setsuna asked, speaking for the first time.

"Maybe….." Haruhi said weakly,

"I'm heading over there!" Orihime said.

"NO!" Came the shouts of everyone. Reborn looked up for the first time from cleaning his guns and raised a eyebrow at his student shouting.

"Orihime…. You…." Nami fumbled with her words trying to find the right words.

"You suck at helping sick people." Ranma said bluntly. They heard Orihime sniff and starting panicking.

"Your wonderful at helping people and wonderful at healing, Ori… but your bedside manners…." Victoria offered. There was sounds of agreement at Victoria's words, Orihime sniffed before talking.

"What? Did something happen? I was chopping onions for dinner." Nami sweatdropped at her friend.

"Ori…. I'll be fine my Dad is taking care of me." Haruhi said, There was a pause from the line before Orihime spoke up.

"Alright but if you need help, just ask." She said,

"How about we all talk after Haruhi gets better?" Setsuna offered.

"Alright, Bye." was the general answer before Nami hung up.

"Something wrong Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn questioned.

"Nothing, one of my friends is sick." she replied before getting up. "I'm gonna have a bath before dinner." she said walking over to her closet and pulling out a black baggy shirt with the words ' _JAPAN FOR THE GOLD!_ ' that Victoria had given her and a pair of orange pyjama bottoms before leaving.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey. sorry for the delay but life is getting in the way. I won't stop writing as I really enjoy doing it but I'm afraid that I won't have as much time. I've recently finished high school and am trying to start TAFE, which for you non-Aussies is similar to an Amercian community college or vocational school. I'm looking at a course for Events Mangement, which I am hoping to do with my Mum.**

 **So because of that while I will still try to write it may take longer for new chapters or new stories. But I may still be able to write on the way to TAFE as the one looking at is about an hour away from my home by train. Oh also take a look at the first two chapters I have gone back and reviewed them for spelling and grammar errors.**

* * *

 **Chapter** Three:

Nami frowned because of the sudden influx of Youma, she had been having to seek away more often. Though the other Senshi knew how to purify Youma as well, the sheer numbers were beginning to be overwhelming.

Keiko was able to show up to most battles, Kagome had been gone for months and was still unaware of this issue, Ranma had his own issues but was still able to show up, Orihime had to help around Karakura Town with Hollows but she still showed up. Rin while aware of their troubles was unable to get away from London, Haruhi showed up when she could, Setsuna showed up often to help and Victoria showed up the most.

They had managed to get all together, though Kagome and Rin were attending the meeting via their communicators. Nami hit the video conference call from where she was hiding… in the back of her closet, one by one the lights singling their connection lit up, until they all were lit.

*White* On.

*Blue* On.

*Red* On.

*Green* On.

*Orange* On.

*Sea Green* On.

*Black* On.

*Dark Blue* On.

*Purple* On.

After greetings were out of the way, Nami spoke up.

"Something is happening," she said with a slightly dark tone.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked and after she was caught up, she too had a pensive look on her face.

"I understand where that would be troubling," she replied.

"I may have an idea that will help us," Setsuna said calmly.

"What idea?" Orihime asked.

"Luna and Artemis should tell you as they were the ones who brought this up," Setsuna replied, Luna, poked her head into view.

"Now, I know with the sudden influx of Youma, it's wearing you girls down," Luna said calmly.

"That's why I've been trying to think of a way to help," Artemis said coming into view.

"We managed to recall several girls with the potential back in the day." Luna continued.

"Wait? You're saying there are more Senshi?" Keiko asked.

"Yes, I was unsure if they had been reborn like you had," Artemis said.

"That is why we asked Setsuna," Luna said.

"I looked, Queen Serenity did send them forward as well but I have no clue who they are," Setsuna replied.

"Does this mean we could already know them?" Ranma asked, desperately hoping that no one from Furinkan was one of the reborn girls.

"Perhaps," Setsuna confirmed.

"How will we know it's them?" Rin asked.

"You won't," Artemis said.

"But Princess Helia will," Luna said.

"Who is Princess Helia?" Nami asked, knowing the name was familiar but she couldn't place it.

"Princess Helia was the older sister of Princess Serenity and to rule over the Sun because Queen Hemera, your aunt didn't have any heirs," Setsuna said.

"I had a sister?" Nami said in disbelief. Why hadn't they told her?

"Did any of us have siblings or other relatives?" Haruhi asked,

"Yes," Luna said.

"Who?" Victoria asked.

Luna, Artemis and Setsuna exchanged looks but complied with the request.

"Princess Pomona had a younger brother, Dionysus," Luna said, watching Ranma's face.

"A brother?" Ranma whispered.

"I had a brother…. Charon." Setsuna admitted sadly.

"Princess Melinoë had the most siblings out of any of the Solar royalty…. She was the younger sister of Princesses Alecto, Megaera and Tisiphone and the older sister of Princesses Clotho, Lachesis, Atropos and Prince Thanatos."

Victoria was silent, mourning for the siblings she didn't remember…. She knew what age Melinoë was when she died. Thanatos couldn't have been older than one.

"What about other relatives?" Orihime asked.

"Princess Athene was the cousin of Princess Calypso," Artemis admitted, watching Keiko and Rin.

"We were cousins?" Keiko asked.

"It seems so….." Rin replied.

"Princess Nike was the half-sister of Princess Psyche," Setsuna said.

"Half-sister?" Kagome asked.

"You shared the same father," Luna said,

"There was also Princess Cybele…." Nami blinked, she didn't recall that name at all,

"Who?" Ranma asked.

"Princess Cybele was the younger sister of Endymion," Setsuna said. "She wielded the Golden Crystal and also showed potential but she was killed by an unknown assailant who we now believe to be Queen Beryl."

Nami made a face at Endymion's name but said nothing.

"Talk about a yandere," Victoria whispered trying to cheer up her princess who always hated the mention of the Jerk.

It worked as many of the girls either giggled like Rin or burst out laughing like Ranma while Nami smiled.

Haruhi, after calming down asked a question that was on their minds.

"Where they reborn as well."

"Yes, but they may never awaken...:" Setsuna said. After a moment of thinking that information over Keiko spoke.

"We need to find Princess Helia and awaken her to find the others, don't we?"

"The other girls yes but the other royalty…. I don't know." Artemis said.

"How will we find her?" Nami asked.

"You will know her when you find her Nami." Setsuna said, "You have the best chance due to your connection."

With that, the call descended into a meaningless conversation, with Nami, Ranma. Setsuna and Victoria remaining silent.

"I got to go," Nami said at last and hung up before she could hear anything else.

Nami slowly crawled out of her closet, thinking about her newfound sister, wishing she remembered her.

"Dame-Tsuna."

Nami gulped as she looked up to come face-to-face with a green gun barrel.

"What were you doing?" Reborn asked.

"Trying to get some quiet time?" she offered. Reborn quirked an eyebrow but accepted her answer.

"Homework." He demanded.

"Yes, sir!" she cried before racing over to her desk.


End file.
